In one technique for three-dimensional image reconstruction, a number of images or image sets of an object are captured with a camera that travels in a path over the surface of the object. Information from this image catalogue can then be used to reconstruct a three-dimensional model of the object based upon each camera position and three-dimensional measurement captured along the path. While individual measurements from the camera can contain noise from a variety of sources, the resulting three-dimensional model tends to smooth out this noise to recover three-dimensional data points more accurate than the individual measurements.
There remains a need for post-processing techniques to refine individual three-dimensional measurements based upon the full data set available for a completed three-dimensional scan.